And I Fall
by SilverWolf-MAGE-of-Light
Summary: Just a poem I wrote from Remus's POV I personally think it's sad,kinda deppressing if you grasp it the right way, well hope y'all enjoy:) (post OOTP) this wont be just one poem,I changed my mind,this will be a memoir to Siri cuse I love him so much!
1. I forgot what's in this chappy

And I Fall  
  
I've seen the eyes before,  
The pain inside them is new to me.  
At one time this person was the one,  
The strongest that I knew.  
  
thump...  
thump...  
thump...  
  
The beats of his dying heart,  
they echo in my ears,   
Oh curse the sences that I have!  
That allow me to hear him die,  
  
To see him Fall,  
To see him,  
So full of life not yet seconds before.  
  
I watch him fall,  
through the viel,  
to the land of dead.  
  
I held him back,  
the young one Harry,  
to his angered shout.  
  
He wishes just as I do,  
to pull poor Padfoot out.  
  
But I know never will he be here.  
As lively as he was.  
With those gentle words,  
the gentle things he did.  
  
So now I stand,  
two years ago today.  
I wait for him to vome back,  
to take me away.  
  
THe sadness has plagued me,  
For oh to long.  
So know I wait,  
For MY dyeing song.  
  
I look down to the waters below,  
And there I see him,  
So far down below.  
  
He waits for me,  
jus down there,  
So I go to him,  
  
I take the choice,  
I make the leap,  
  
And I fall. 


	2. An Unsung Song

An unsung song  
  
My love,  
  
my joy,  
  
my passion,  
  
my grace.  
  
It's gone,  
  
all of it,  
  
the times we shared,  
  
the pains we bared.  
  
I will love you,  
  
always and forever,  
  
thill this land ends,  
  
and the second sun has risen.  
  
On my time,  
  
the passage lays ahead,  
  
The day we were to wed?  
  
canceled or mearly delayed?  
  
Shall I go on,  
  
Find another?  
  
I think not!  
  
THat or shall I be thundered?  
  
My love for you,  
  
Will last and stay strong.  
  
But for you,  
  
that will remain,  
  
an unsung song. 


	3. Song For the Lonely

Remus slipped quietly into his bed,he was weating,his cheeks were stained with tears,he had lost the only true love he had had. And now he was in shock,his death was over a month ago,he just couldn't get over it,he doubted he ever would. But that was off his mind now. For now,he dreamed, and in them were his lost love, Sirius. He saw him standing there a mic in hand. Siri smiled and said softly,this is for you Remi,  
  
When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's gotta go there  
Through the darkest nights  
See the lights shine bright  
When heroes fall in love or war  
They live forever  
  
Chorus:  
This is a song for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Cause someone's there for you  
  
Well love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive  
We all forget  
And just keep believing  
  
Chorus:  
This is a song for the lonely  
can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Cause someone's there for you  
  
(Don't give up)  
So let it find you  
(Just hold on)  
Wherever you may go  
(Hear me now)  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more  
  
Oh, no......  
  
Chorus:  
This is a song for the lonely  
can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Cause someone's there for you  
  
It's gonna be alright,  
It's gonna be alright,  
It's gonna be alright......  
  
(This is a song for the lonely)  
Song for the lonely  
(Can you hear me tonight?)  
And that's not you only  
(Cause this a song for the lonely)  
Through the darkest nights  
(Can you hear me tonight?)  
You're gonna see the lights  
(This is a song for the lonely)  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer   
Cause there's someone there  
Can you hear this prayer  
Cause someone's there  
Cause this is a song for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true........  
  
A smile crept onto Remus's mouth slowly in sleep. He took one shuddering breath and was at long last,still. Remus never would wake from that sleep, he had gone to the place of the second sun,to the place of the second earth, Remus had gone to Heaven, and he had gone,with a smile on his face. 


	4. Sad thoughts by hpfan

And when I transform; I'll remember the good old days...  
The dog star burned out tonight. The night poor Padfoot died.  
The stepping stones will lead the way to your soon forgotten grave.   
If only dogs had nine lives too...  
Four faithful Marauders; together as friends. Whoever thought this was how it would end?  
Mr. Prongs, and Mr. Padfoot, bid Mr. Moony farewell. 


End file.
